


Short Kings Anthem [fanvid] (Blackbear and Tiny Meat Gang)

by arestlesswind



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "Standing 5'8, voice 6'5."Cloud is canonically 5'8. I just vidded the logical outcome.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Short Kings Anthem [fanvid] (Blackbear and Tiny Meat Gang)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LF1GKsRBuA4


End file.
